dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Kord (New Earth)
Barbara Gordon, who had been a close friend of Ted's, established a memorial in his name, with further plans on the way. The Blue Beetle name survived, too; Hispanic teenager Jaime Reyes became the new guardian of the Blue Beetle scarab, following in Dan and Ted's footsteps as the third Blue Beetle. Booster Gold (Vol. 2) The Blue Beetle of the 27th century, sensing a massive temporal disruption caused by Ted's death, traveled back in time to save Ted, recruiting Dan, Jaime, and Booster to assist him. Together, they succeeded, managing to rescue Ted from Checkmate before Max could kill him. To preserve the timeline, however, no-one in the present could know Ted was alive. Booster Gold (Volume 2) #6 However, this led to the creation of a timeline where Ted's death had not alerted any of his former allies, and instead Maxwell Lord had managed to activate the O.M.A.C. Project in its entirety, effortlessly subjugating the populace of New Earth. To erase the altered timeline, Kord fought his way back to the Time Sphere, which he programmed to send him to his death with Lord. However, a figure has since then reappeared, holding several pieces of Blue Beetle paraphernalia, prowling around a K.O.R.D. Industries warehouse. In spite of not having been positively identfied yet, the figure has been declared to be Ted Kord. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect: (IQ 192) *''Gifted Inventor: (rivaling Batman) '''Skilled Acrobat': accomplished acrobat Martial Artist Espionage Expert: skilled at espionage. | Strength = Ted originally had the strength of a man his height and weight who engaged in regular intensive physical exercise. However, the discovery of his heart condition limited what he could safely exert. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Baby-Bugs/Snoopies: Small bug-shaped flying surveillance drones used for spying or for hazardous areas e.g. radiation zones. * Radiation Suit: The "Bug" also contained a radiation suit similar to his standard suit. | Transportation = * The Bug, a multi-purpose 80% solar powered beetle-shaped craft, capable of operating in air and water and built with a mobile lab, blasters, magnetic manipulators, grasping "claws" and defense shields. | Weapons = * Beetle Gun: could produce a blinding flash or a blast of compressed air capable of knocking down several grown men. He also had other weapons and gadgets in the "Bug" to deal with larger numbers of opponents. | Notes = * In Ted's Charlton origin, and again in his first DC origin, the Blue Beetle Scarab was lost with Dan. However, when Ted appeared in Crisis on Infinite Earths #3, he had the scarab in his possession. This was resolved following Infinite Crisis. 52 #52 confirmed that Ted had the scarab during Crisis on Infinite Earths, while Blue Beetle #8 (2006) explained where Ted had got the scarab by retconning his origin. In Ted's new origin, Dan had managed to pass the scarab on to him, but Ted found he couldn't make the scarab work for him. * In Omac Project, Ted mentions that he has a brother, though this is not confirmed. | Trivia = * Ted once met recording artist Stevie Wonder during a "JLI for Africa" charity function. Animal Man #1 | Wikipedia = Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) | Links = }} Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Extreme Justice members Category:Justice League International members Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Blue Beetle Category:Black Lantern Corps members